hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria
Victoria is a Sternenritter who was elevated to that rank following the Oken War, the war that started once Sōsuke Aizen betrayed the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, the Silent Lord and his own father. After the Oken War ended in a massive conflict on Earth Plane an even greater threat emerged from the long forgotten darkness and recruited former members of Aizen's army into a new terrible force. Victoria is one of them and bears the title of Sternenritter Beta. Personality: Victoria is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of others, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her comrades to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of the Sternenritter. According to Jana, Victoria is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while others describe her as strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative armor, Victoria has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Victoria seems to have no problem with men seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with men. As mentioned by Flora, Victoria has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. Abilities: The Dust: The Dust seems to be a pulverising force. The techniques of this ability initially form as a small three-dimensional object (e.g. a cube, a cone, etc.) composed of Amber that forms between the user's hands. When the technique is released, the form expands and surrounds the target. This nature allows the user to manipulate Amber on an immensely small scale, giving them the ability to disintegrate anything literally out of existence, making it as if the target had never appeared to begin with. The Soil of Death: This technique is called the "ultimate earth-element resurrection technique". By utilising soil in the local ground, Victoria can revive the fallen in one of two ways. The first version allows the user to seemingly continuously resurrect a large number of slain people as zombies, but with none of their rationality, physical prowess, or techniques at their disposal. They are fairly easy to destroy. If the technique is deactivated either by the user or if the user is killed, the zombies will immediately turn to dust. The second version allows Victoria to bring a person back as a perfect resurrection, able to use all their skills from when alive, with the addition of a preset directive the person is forced to obey despite being consciously aware. Victoria can at any time release the resurrected targets, turning them into loose soil. Category:Sternenritter Category:Gallifreyians Category:Characters